


Momentary Comfort

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Original Character(s), Vignette, medics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Killer finally has a chance to rest, after sixty-two hours of hell.  Rex joins him.





	Momentary Comfort

The hand on Killer’s shoulder startles him, but Rex doesn’t say anything.  He doesn’t even look upset as Killer looks up at him with wide eyes, an apology on his lips.  

“Easy, little brother,” he says quietly, his expression lined with the same grief that weighs heavy on Killer’s shoulders.  “Mind if I sit with you?” When Killer shakes his head, Rex takes a seat with him - not side by side, like Killer expected, but with the captain sitting behind him, wrapping his arms around Killer’s chest, the medic’s back against his own chest.

Killer wants to apologize again, but Rex hushes him.  “‘s alright, vod’ika, I know. There’s no shame in taking a break, not with what you medics just did.”

What they  _ did _ was spend sixty-two hours sorting through bodies and pieces of bodies and wreckage to triage survivors and save as many as they could.  There were too many - both civilians and brothers - they just couldn’t save. They’d pulled in medics from the other companies, anyone with any medical training at all, and it still wasn’t enough.  Killer’s head is swimming with exhaustion and the fast-fading remnants of stims, he’s still in his bloodied uniform, but he’s starting to shake, and he can’t help himself as he leans into his captain like a cadet.  

Rex doesn’t reprimand him.  He just pulls him closer, laying back on the cot with Killer tucked close against him.  Killer doesn’t fight it, just lets his head fall on Rex’s chest, clinging to him for the comfort his superior officer is silently offering.   “You’re braver than you think, Kil’ika,” Rex murmurs into his hair, “You ought to let yourself rest more often.”

Neither of them mention it when Killer’s attempt at a laugh sounds more like a choked sob as he asks, “Is that an order, Captain?”

Rex huffs a tired chuckle.  “Yeah, that’s an order.”


End file.
